Hero: An AbelNightroad fanfiction
by AbelxEsther2gether
Summary: What happens when "HE" Returns. Killing everyone until he gets what he wants and what he wants is...Abel.


Hero: An Abel Nightroad Fanfiction

Chapter 1:

One Normal day at the Vatican AX Agency…  
(Nuns talking, Church Bells ringing)  
(Inside the Vatican)  
(Knock on the door)  
(Inside Abel's Office)

Abel- Come in!

(Door opens and Esther walks in with group of co-workers)

Abel- Hello Everyone. Please have a seat.

(Everyone finds a seat)

Abel- Well, I have a qu

estion for all of you. What are we to do about the Rosenkreuz Orden? They keep attacking the city and killing innocent people.

Professor- If we knew where they were we'd be able to eliminate them like the vermin that they are.

Esther- Professor, I don't think we should think like that. It bring nothing but misery and hatred.

Abel- That's not quite true, Esther. Not everything leads to that.

Kate- What are we to do about it then? Time is wasting away and innocent blood is being spilt. Live are at stake. What are we to do?

Havel- Kate is right. We can't just sit back and do nothing. Innocent blood is spilling and will continue to spill if we don't do something about this monstrosity.

Leone- Dumbasses. Think that they run the world when they don't. I wish that I could end them myself.

Abel- Ending them yourself is very stupid, Leone. What if you were killed in the line of fire?

Leone- O, I didn't think that far ahead.

Havel- Think about what your going to say before you say it, Leone. Remember that, alright?

Leone- Alright, alright I will.

(Leone sits with his arms crossed)

Abel- What should we do? Innocent lives are at risk.

Later on at a party…..

(In Abel's room)

(Abel getting dressed)  
(Abel Humming)  
(Granuailes Dance Playing in his room via CD)

Abel- Almost ready. Just need to brush my hair.

(Abel singing Scarborough Fair)

Abel- Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme. Are you going to going Scarborough Fair. A true love of mine.  
(After Abel brushes his hair)

Abel- Should I bring my glasses? I think I'll bring them with me just in case. Never know if I'm gonna need them. All ready.

(All agents in shock at Abel's door)

Abel- Everyone ok? Looks like you've all seen a ghost.

Leone- WHAT THE HELL! YOU SING? And you left your glasses too? I don't believe this.

Havel- Beautiful job, Abel. Do you dance as well?

Abel- Yes I do. I'm a killer dancer.

Havel- What was the name of the song you were just singing called?

Abel- Scarborough Fair. Let's get going to the party. We're already late for it. Esther, would you like to hold my arm.

Esther- Sure. Thank you Abel. You are a 2:

The next morning which is a Sunday Morning…..  
(Alarm rings 7 am for Abel)  
(Abel moans and turns off the alarm)

Abel- (yawns) Today I am doing the 11 am mass. What a joy it is.

(30 min later)  
(Abel Gets dressed and brushes hair)

Abel- All I have left to do is read the scripture until 10:30am

(Tick tock goes the clock)  
( 10:30am alarm goes off)

Abel- Time to get the masses and get ready.

( 10:45am)  
(Parishoners coming through the doors)

Parishoner 1- Father Nightroad, Good Morning.

Abel- Good Morning, Sister.

Kids- Good Morning Father Abel. Can we have a helicopter ride?

Abel- Have you been good?

Kids- (simultaneously) YES!

Abel- I can only do one for now and IF you behave during the mass, I'll give you more helicopter rides.

Kids- Why not more now?

Abel- Because I have to get ready to do the mass.

Kids- Ok. (giggles)

( 10:50 am)

Abel- Alright, kids. It's time for me to get ready. Mass is in 10 minutes.

Kids- Ok! (Simultaneously)

( 10:52 am)  
(Abel prays as he gets ready as he was putting on the robes)

Abel- Amen. All ready.

(Outside in the church lobby)

Abel- Everyone lets gather around so we can pray.

(Everyone gather around and prays)  
(Afterwards)  
(Entering the mass singing)

Abel- In the name of the Father and pf the Son and of the Holy Spirit. Amen.

(Abel makes the sign of the cross)

Abel- Good Morning, my brothers and sisters.

Parishoners- Good Morning Father.

Abel- Let us pray.

(Towards the end of the mass the building starts to shake)

Abel- Everyone please remain calm. Please cover your head.

(Parishoners get down in the pues)  
(Abel looks out the window and sees bombs falling in the city)

Abel- Everyone, please calmly leave the church. We're all in grave danger. Follow me. Please hurry. Keep your hear covered.

(5 Minutes Later)  
(Church grounds start to shake)  
(Everyone quickly hides in the basement)

Kid 1- Mother Rose , Will we be alright.

Mother Rose- Yes child. God will protect us.

(Abel to fellow priests and parishoners)

Abel- Havel, I need you to take over. The church is about to be bombed.

Havel- Be safe, Abel. May god be with you.

Abel- Thank you.

(Outside of the church with Abel)

Abel- Nanomachine Crusnik 02 Power output 40% Activate.

(Abel Changes into his Crusnik form)

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
